


Stuck In The Past

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Psycho Series [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chansaw, Depression, Explained in First note!, F/F, Heather deserves so much more, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, Veronica is sorta a fuckin' bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Hey, it's okay. Heather, calm down, I'm right here. I'm here for you, okay?"Heather closed her eyes tightly as the breeze blew by, tears slowly escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks."For how long?"





	Stuck In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies
> 
> So, welcome to the Psycho Series. (So original, I know.)   
> This a series that pretty much, like half of these stories depict my personal life? Hi, meet the broken Heather Chandler who loved an actual Veronica Sawyer.   
> Anyways, this series is obviously set in an alternate universe. Both girls are still in high school, the only catch is, Heather is insane, and JD is sane. Woh, so origianl. Heather wears a blood red trench coat half the time, but that's more so when she falls into her insanity. She's relatively, 'sane', throughout most of the beginning of the series. I'm probably going to be making this a chapter series at some point, so bear with me. A lot of this is off the top of my head from what I can remember, I made this back in my Freshman year and I am currently a Junior. It's just a shit ton of unrequited love between Chandler and Veronica. Veronica pretty much leading Chandler on, but they never really become anything. Truly depressing, but that's how writing is sometimes. Tears you apart, but puts you back together.   
> Not the greatest of my explanations, but in reality they're normal high school students, the Heathers don't exist within this. They don't rule over the school with an iron fist. Instead, they're simply all in the same friend group. There will probably be a complete breakdown of everything at some point lol.
> 
> Basics btw!   
> Veronica is a senior, she's older than Heather, taller than Heather.  
> Heather is a sophomore, younger than Veronica, she's shorter than Ronnie.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Turning around upon hearing her name, a spark entered the strawberry blonde's silver eyes as she met mocha browns only a couple of feet away. 

The same eyes she would see in her dreams that now seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

"Heather! Wait up!" 

Moving out of the way of several students trying to get through the open halls, Heather forced a smile as she looked up at the older brunette that was now only inches away from her. 

"You walk way too frickin' fast. I almost didn't even see you." 

A small chuckle left the younger girl as she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde locks, trying to keep her cool around the taller girl beside her. 

"I'm probably the smallest person here, I wouldn't expect you to be able to catch me in this crowd." 

Keeping her walk brisk, Heather forced her way through a couple students, making her way out into an opening in the courtyard, Veronica only a few steps behind her. 

"Slow down, Heather! Jesus." 

Laughing, the younger girl turned back on her heels, walking backwards as she knew there was nothing but a straight path behind her as she watched the older brunette have a hard time keeping up with her. 

"What's wrong, Ronnie? Can't keep up?" 

Smirking at the eye roll from the brunette, she listened to the girl's response. 

"I'm not in the mood to try and keep up with an elf. My heart isn't exactly being kind." 

Upon hearing that, Heather instantly stopped her walk, looking into the girl's mocha brown eyes, her own silvers full of concern as she heard the comment. 

"You're okay though, right? Do you need to call your mom or go to the nurse?" 

The older girl simply gave a small smile as she rested her hand on the girl's head, ruffling her hair slightly as she replied. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not too too bad, but I don't want to be trying to chase after you in the courtyard." 

Nodding obediently, Heather followed Veronica's pace, remaining on step with the older girl, making sure not to go any faster than they were already going. 

"As long as you're okay.. If you need to sit down at any point, we can. I hope I'm not keeping you on your feet, I-"

"Heather," 

Veronica stopped the younger girl who was an inch ahead of her, resting her hand on her shoulder as the girl turned to look up at her. 

"I'm okay." 

Heather gave a timid nod, a weak response as fear ran through her eyes. She cared for the older girl, anyone could see that, she just wanted her to be okay. 

"Okay.." 

Veronica smiled reassuringly to the younger girl. She knew that their past had definite ups and downs and the girl needed to be reminded that she wasn't going anywhere and that she appreciated all the help she offered. It was wrong of her to do what she had done at that time, but the younger girl seemed to simply forgive her with no if, ands, or buts. They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's company as they made their way through the courtyard. Going around in one big circle as they had always done. Sitting in the cafeteria annoyed Heather, sitting in general annoyed the younger girl. She couldn't sit still when she could be up walking around and seeing the school and everyone in it, she'd rather that option aside from being stuck in one spot. 

As they continued walking Heather sighed, turning her music up with a few clicks on the button attached to her right headphone wire. Veronica could tell the girl was in deep thought and chose not to bother her as she continued walking alongside her, keeping their pace the same as she took her phone out to look at it. 

After a while, the silence came to an end. 

"Hey, Ronnie?"

Heather took her headphone out as they came to an unoccupied table on the far side of the courtyard, stopping there as she took her backpack off and plopped it on the bench just in front of her. 

Raising a brow, Veronica looked down at the younger girl, taking her headphone out as she noticed the girl shaking. 

Concern soon tugged at her system as she noticed the pain that crossed over the girl's face..

She wasn't okay, and for once Veronica could tell. 

"Yes?" 

Heather took her phone out of her back pocket and dropped it on the table before her, clicking the power button to light up her screen, checking to see how much longer they had of their lunch period, before it closed and she remained still. Her eyes closed as she took a breath, her body racked with fear as she shook, gripping her phone tightly in her hand as she refused to look up at Veronica. 

"Heather, are you oka-"

"No.. I'm not okay. I'm really not." 

Veronica watched the younger girl look away, shaking immensely as she refused to connect her eyes with the older girl. Something was definitely bothering her and she couldn't tell what it was, but she wanted to be able to help her. 

"Heather.." 

Slowly taking a seat, Veronica rested her hand on the girl's shoulder and frowned as she shrugged her off, taking a step forward. 

"I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this.. It's just.. I-" 

"Hey, it's okay. Heather, calm down, I'm right here. I'm here for you, okay?" 

Heather closed her eyes tightly as the breeze blew by, tears slowly escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks. 

"For how long?" 

The question came out shaky. Fear filled the younger girl's tone as she asked the question timidly. She never wanted it to come out so.. So harshly, so scarcely. Something that would just be blown over like last time.. She was genuinely scared as to how long she'd have Veronica by her side this time around. 

Veronica felt her stomach churn as she heard the question. A frown came across her features as she looked at the back of the younger girl's head. Their past wasn't easy.. What happened, she couldn't forgive herself for what she had put the young girl through, but she was here now. And that's what mattered. While she remained in the present, the strawberry blonde remained in the past. Set on believing that she couldn't trust the brunette after the countless lies she endured and all of the pain she went through. 

"Heather.. I'm not going anywhere.." 

"You said that the last time!" 

The younger girl snapped at her and Veronica could see her fist clench by her side as her other hand was covering her mouth. Pain clouded her eyes as she watched the girl before her. She was the reason she was like this. This entire time she was able to talk to her and learn more about her, and be her friend, she failed to see that the entire time Heather never truly trusted her.. She was afraid that she would leave again like the other countless times. 

"I know I did, Heather.. But I mean it this ti-" 

"You meant it last time too. But you still left.. Even though you said you wouldn't." 

Closing her eyes with a small sigh, Veronica had to look away. Everything Heather said was true. She had left the girl countless times believing that it would help her get over her, but she only continued to hurt her more and more every time she chose to leave. She never saw that till the girl recently got back in touch with her. 

"Every time you say you're going to stay.. I can't tell if you're lying to me or not.. Or if you're really going to.. I don't want to have to keep guessing, Veronica, I really don't.." 

Heather had slowly turned her head, wiping her tears away with her fingers as she continued to have her back turned to the older girl. She couldn't bear making eye contact with her, she was a mess and hated when she cried in front of people. She felt weak.. Vulnerable..

"You don't have to guess anymore, Heather. I'm not going anywhere, I swear to god." 

"Veronica. You said that the last time and you left god knows how many fucking times.. I can-" 

She choked down a sob as she forced herself to remain calm, but failed utterly. 

"I can't keep putting myself through that.." 

The brunette gave a small nod, she knew the girl before her couldn't see, but she gave the gesture anyways. 

She wanted to reach out and turn the girl around, hug her and promise that everything would be okay, but she knew it would take a long time till the girl was able to forgive what had happened in the past. She was afraid of losing someone she claimed to be her closest friend, someone she could tell every secret to.. Someone she trusted..

"I know you can't, Heather.." 

The breeze blew by, picking up dust and leaves as it passed the two. Heather kept her back turned to Veronica, her silver eyes glassy as she looked out ahead at the courtyard. 

"I just.. I don't.." 

As the younger girl started to break down, Veronica shook her head as she turned the girl around and brought her into a hug. She could feel the girl fighting it, but it died down as she knew she would easily win. Muffled cries came from her shoulder as she buried her face into her. Her body shook and very time she would shake Veronica winced. The reason the girl was in so much pain was because of her. She couldn't handle knowing that she was the reason for this girl breaking down, but she new leaving her alone and giving her space didn't do her any good. Heather was terrified of Veronica leaving without word, disappearing like she said she never would. When Heather started cutting because of her, she thought leaving would help the girl recover, but she was too deep in her pain to ever recover. It hurt her more and more as the days would go by and she would have no one to talk to for the entire day. She would be left alone with her thoughts and eventually it drove her to attempt suicide, she thought living without her would be a harder task than getting up in the morning..

"Heather.. I'm not going anywhere.. I know I've said that so many times and I know you don't know whether or not to believe me, but I promise you, I'm not going to leave you again.. I don't want to hurt you more than I have, because I can't live with knowing that I'm the one causing you apparent pain." 

Veronica spoke softly to the girl she held in her arms, knowing that this may last for the rest of the lunch period or would end quickly depending on what the younger girl felt was good for her in that moment. Silence soon came upon the two. Heather gave no response to the older girl as she just rested her head on her shoulder, shaking in her arms as small whimpers escaped her here and there. She didn't like crying in front of people, let alone someone she's loved her entire first two years of high school. 

"I'm not leaving, Heather.." 

Heather felt a small kiss on the top of her head and she closed her eyes tightly as more tears threatened to escape. She still couldn't tell if she was being truthful or in the next month if she would just disappear. 

The bell sounded and it brought Heather out of a trance as she soon forced herself to pull away from the warm embrace of the girl she loved. 

"I'm always here for you.. I promise, I'm not going to leave ever again.." 

Heather gave a small nod as she looked back into Veronica's sympathetic mocha brown gaze. Trying to rid herself of her tears as she vigorously wiped her eyes. 

The girl in front of her stood up and soon towered over the younger girl like normal. Smiling down at the strawberry blonde, Veronica brought her into another hug. 

"I love you, Heather. What happened in the past won't happen again.. Don't think about it too much, okay?" 

As Veronica pulled away, Heather forced a second timid nod as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, shyly speaking up.

"Okay.." 

Soon the older girl left her standing alone as she had to head to class. Heather just stood still, watching her walk away, making sure she was okay as she did so.. Tears pushed at her eyes as she forced herself to look away, realizing she had never said the five words she had wanted to say for so long...

_I love you too, Veronica..._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:  
> 10:25 AM
> 
> End Time:   
> 11:04 AM


End file.
